How to train your dragon
by Rachel420
Summary: Bad title I know. Includes OCs. A mysterious five year old girl, black hair, sapphire eyes. A small scrawny boy, same age, his face was one you could easily lose in a crowd. It was covered in freckles, his hair was reddish brown color, and his deep forest green eyes filled with curiosity and were seeking adventure. What happened if the two meet each other one fateful night?
1. Chapter 1

**(Author's note! I do not own HTTYD it belongs to dreamworks. I do how ever own The small girl and the speckled night fury.)**

**Prologue**

A clasp of thunder echoed the stormy night over the isle of Berk. Screeches of dragons and yells of Vikings could be heard all across the island. The Vikings were fighting off the dragons, who had come to raid the village. Not too far from the village a Night Fury was flying across the sky. It had a male Viking atop its back. They had both forgotten that it was during the time of the raid and got caught in the fight.

The chief of the village was Stoick the vast. He saw a glimpse of the Night Fury, who was franticly trying to escape the fight. He grabbed one of the bolas and tossed it at the majestic beast. It screeched as the bola not only wrapped its wings around its body, enabling it to fly, but knocking the Viking off its back as well. They both plummeted into the rocky ocean below with a large splash.

A small girl, the age of five, stood at the edge of the forest witnessing the tragic scene. Tears mixed with the rain on her cheeks as she ran towards the village, out into the terrible war. A small scrawny boy, the same age as the girl, peeked his around the corner of his slightly open door. His face was one you could easily lose in a crowd.

It was covered in freckles, his hair was reddish brown color, and his deep forest green eyes filled with curiosity and were seeking adventure. He watched the war go on and how dragons were slayed as well as Vikings. But that wasn't what drew his attention the most. It was the small girl with messy hair that was as black as night, pale skin, and eyes that glistened a beautiful sapphire blue with a tint of emerald green that were filled with sadness and loss. He watched the girl run across the uneven battlefield.

She ignored the calls of the Vikings telling her to get inside and ran to the edge of the cliff were the Night Fury and Viking had fallen and saw no sign of them. She started to cry even harder. "No…" she cried quietly. As she mourned she didn't notice the Monstrous Nightmare approaching her from behind but the young boy did and was about to run towards it, only to see a plasma blast strike the dragon, drawing the girl attention as the Monstrous Nightmare fled. She saw the boy and they stared at each other for a moment before the girl was swooped up by a black streak with small specks of white of a Night Fury and they both vanished. The boy never saw the girl since. Nor did the girl see anyone other than the Night Fury, which saved her that night. And that's how it stayed for a very long time.

**(let me know if you liked it!)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Ten Years Later

It was a warm summer morning with light rain outside. The girl was peacefully asleep on her bed. She rolled over slightly and cuddled her blankets closer to herself. The Night Fury sneaked over to the sleeping girl and grinned to himself and gently shoved her out of her bed and onto the rocky ground. The girl snapped awake. "Leo! What was that for?! I was sleeping just fine until you woke me up!" she exclaimed, agitated with the dragon. "_Oh relax Alya. You can sleep all you want later! You promised we would go flying!"_ Leo replied in Dragonese, the tongue of the dragons. "Alright fine." The girl, Alya replied.

She climbed onto Leo and flipped a secret switch in the cove they lived in, which they called Stargazer's cove. The roof of the cove slid open and Leo flew out into the misty morning sky. Alya shut the roof as they exited the cove. They flew off to go explore. The smell of morning dew swept across Berk. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third was asleep in his bed. That was until his Night Fury, Toothless, decided it was time for him to get up and take him on a flight. You see, Toothless can't fly without Hiccup's assistance because Hiccup had shot him down during the war.

Hiccup then tracked down where he had landed and discovered that his tail wing had been torn off with the bola he was shot with. Hiccup could have killed him but couldn't bring himself to do it and released the creature only to come back and discover that he couldn't fly away without that tail wing. He decided that he wanted to help the beast, but he had to earn its trust first and after a while soon became best friends with the dragon and visited him every day and made a leather tail fin for him. But he could only use it with Hiccup controlling it.

Hiccup quickly learned how to fly as one with Toothless and together they ended the reign of the Red Death and ended the war between dragons and Berk. Hiccup had lost his foot in the battle though but he has adapted to his new metal one. Hiccup woke up to the sound of pounding on his roof and smiled as he pried his eyes open and walked downstairs and was greeted by Toothless' signature toothless grin. He smiled. "Alright bud, let's go." He told the Night fury as he strapped himself to the dragon and they took off into the sky. Alya had returned with Leo to Stargazer's cove and relaxed from the flight.

Toothless seemed to notice something and his ears perked up. He and Hiccup swiftly landed atop Stargazer's cove and the roof was shut. "What is it bud? Did you see something?" Hiccup asked. Alya and Leo heard them and hid in the shadows blending into the dark. Alya opened the roof causing Toothless to panic as the ground rumbled and fell out from underneath them. Hiccup and Toothless fell to the ground. "Ow…" Hiccup mumbled. Leo tackled Toothless while Alya approached Hiccup cautiously. Hiccup noticed the pale girl stepping towards him.

"Uh, Hello. I'm Hiccup. Who are y- Is that another Night Fury?! I was certain that Toothless was the only Night Fury left!" he exclaimed cutting himself off and stood up and started to walk towards Leo but stopped short when the dragon growled and got off of Toothless and sat by Alya's side, resembling a loyal dog ready to protect its master and its family. "What's your name?" Hiccup asked. "Alya." She replied. "Nice to meet you Alya. This is-" Hiccup started to introduce Toothless but Alya interrupted him. "Toothless." She finished for him.

"How did you-?" Hiccup asked. "He told me." She replied, cutting him off once again. Hiccup raised an eyebrow at her. "He told you?" he asked. "Yes." She replied. Hiccup just kind of nodded. "Okay… We should start to head back to Berk." He replied. Alya mentally winced at the name of Berk. "You're from Berk?" she asked softly. Hiccup nodded. "Yeah." He replied. Alya looked at Toothless and then back to Hiccup. "You have a dragon though. Are you hiding him?" she asked. Hiccup shook his head. "No. Well I was but now I don't have too." He explained. "They don't kill dragons anymore?" Alya asked, clearly confused. "Nope, we train them now." Hiccup replied. "C-Could I come with you?" she asked. Hiccup smiled. "Sure." He replied and he climbed onto Toothless, while Alya got on Leo. They headed to Berk.


End file.
